There is well known a game machine using a physical drawing mechanism that utilizes a physical operation of a drawing medium to select at least one option from options for a progression of a game (for example, see Patent Literature 1). There is also well known a game device that takes an image of a player during the game and displays the taken video picture on a monitor (for example, see Patent Literature 2). Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent No. 4331173. Patent Literature 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-235464.